


Frat Party

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A stoned AND wasted Rufioh?!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, And more wasted than American tax dollars, Haha economics joke, I think it is, M/M, Oh would ya look here, Recreational Drug Use, Rufioh gets higher than the Empire State building, The stuff of nightmares, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh goes to a frat party, gets pretty fucked up, then runs to Cronus when the cops show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frat Party

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking hell I can't even word today, forgive me, for I have wronged.

Maybe it was a mistake, coming here, to this damn frat party. But free food is free food, so at the time it was a great idea.  
Now here you are, a ping pong ball in one hand and a blunt in the other, trying to land the damned thing in one of the red Solo cups arranged across from you. You shoot and you miss, which you swear loudly at. All was fun and games.  
Until someone yelled police.  
You'd never climbed a wall that fast before, especially with a blunt in your hand. You threw the fucker as far as you could and bolted. Your hair was a mess, splotches of your red-streaked hair were all over the place. You found Cronus's door and pounded on it with reckless abandon. He came crashing down the stairs (you heard him curse when he missed the last step) and opened the door.  
"Oh, it's just you." He gives you an aggravated look. "What the fuck are you doing up so late, I thought you had midterm shit to do?"  
"Party," you say as you step inside. He huffs and closes the door.  
"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, but why on earth did you go to a party? You have like zero friends."  
You scoff.  
"Fuck you dude. Now where's your chips, I'm starving."  
"Up on the top shelf. Where they always are, twat." You grab a bag of Doritos (the kind that cats fear most) and plop down next to him, nestling your head into his lap. You poke his nose and giggle.  
"You're really high aren't you?"  
"I'm higher than the Empire State Building," you say with a laugh. He chuckles and rolls his eyes. You take his shirt and shove your head inside it.  
"Rufioh, what are you doing?" He's deadpan, you can tell.  
"You can't see me, bitch. I'm hiding."  
"Whatever." He forces you out of his shirt, to which you respond with a pout, and you sit up, opting for side cuddles instead.  
"Hey Cro?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
He rolls his eyes and chuckles (again with the sexy chuckle), replying with a semi-sarcastic "sure." You peck him right on the lips, then his cheek.  
"Why am I still dating you?"  
"Because you loooove me." You wiggle your eyebrows, barely managing to keep in the fit of giggles threatening to burst forth like a waterfall.  
"Yeah, I do." He leaves a chaste kiss on your lips.  
"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, you know."  
"Aw, why?"


End file.
